Caroline Aranha
Caroline Aranha was a veterinarian working with primates at the San Francisco Zoo infirmary. She was also the girlfriend of Will Rodman, and was the adoptive mother of Caesar. After her death, she became the adoptive grandmother of Caesar's two sons, Blue Eyes and Caesar's Infant Son. She and Will were a part of "ground zero" of the virus outbreak which resulted in both their deaths. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Caroline's first appearance comes when Will takes Caesar to the zoo after he is injured by their vile neighbor. She patches him up and takes an immediate liking to him. Caroline agrees to go on a date with Will after Caesar gets Will to ask her. Later, she visits the Rodmans and Caesar at the house and talks with Will about Caesar. She tells him that she loves chimpanzees and that's also afraid of them and that its appropriate to be. She then suggests that Caesar could do with some open space. The family heads to the Muir Woods where they watch Caesar climb through the trees. Five years later, Caroline is a member of the family and is dating Will. She has openly accepted Caesar as her son. When Caesar begins questioning his identity, Will takes him and Caroline to Gen-Sys and explains how Caesar came to be in his care. Caroline, shocked by this, suggests they go home. Back at the house, Caroline demands that Will tell her the full truth about Caesar in which he does. She tells him she understands that it's hard for him to admit the truth but its not something he can control and acts as his voice of reason. After Caesar's attack on the neighbor, Caroline and Will accompany him to the San Bruno Primate Shelter. Caesar, who doesn't want to go inside, Caroline reassures him that they're going to go inside and see what it's like and offers him her hand, which reassures him that he has her support. Caroline finds its difficult to leave Caesar behind but forces herself to leave with Will in tow. Not long after Caesar has been locked up, Charles dies and Caroline attends his funeral with Will. Back at the house, she watches as Will goes through his father's things and finds a photo of himself and a young Caesar wedged in Charles' copy of Julius Caesar. Seeing his saddened expression, she takes his hand and reminds him that things aren't meant to be changed and that he must accept it. The morning after Caesar has broken into the house and steals the ALZ-113 Will calls up to her, asking if she's been up to Caesar's room. Will then calls the shelter only to get no reply. Arriving at the shelter, the couple shocked to find the shelter completely empty. While Will investigates Dodge's body, Caroline finds Rodney locked in the cage. The terrified man tells the couple that he heard Caesar speak. The couple watch security footage of Caesar's accidental slaughter of Dodge before Will pieces together where the apes are heading. At the car, she asks what he knows only for Will to reply, "I know where they're heading". They race towards the forest only to get stuck on the bridge where Caesar has ordered a full scale attack. Allowing Will to follow their son, Caroline kisses him and tells him to be careful before she attempts to climb a barrier only to get pulled back by a policeman. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes By the beginning of Dawn, Caroline along with Will has been dead a number of years. Personality An animal lover due to her work as a veterinarian, Caroline was a kind hearted woman and cared greatly for Caesar and immediately befriended him, becoming his adoptive mother as she began dating Will at this time. She was Will's voice of reason when it came to his work. She disliked the fact that Will saw Caesar as his son but treated him like a lab rat for his research into trying to cure Alzheimer's. She also became very close to Will's father Charles and saw him as a father-figure in the same way he saw her as the daughter he never had. Relationships Will Rodman Will Rodman was Caroline's boyfriend. The pair meet when Will takes his then three year old adoptive ape son, Caesar to the San Francisco Zoo after their neighbor's attack on him. Will, forever shy when it came to women, is forced to translate to Caroline what Caesar is saying. He reveals that Caesar is setting them up on a date. When Caroline visits the Rodman house for the first time, the pair bond over their love of Caesar while watching him show off. After five years, Caroline and Will are still dating and are very much in love. When Caesar begins to question who he is, Will reveals how the chimp can to be in his care. Caroline, appalled that Will loved Caesar but used him for research, tells him that he's meddling in things that weren't meant to be controlled and asks him to listen to himself. After Caesar's attack on their neighbor, Caroline accompanies Will and Caesar to the San Bruno Shelter where they are forced to part with Caesar who is visibly distraught with their departure. When Charles died from complications with his Alzhiemer's, Caroline comforted Will by telling him that some things weren't meant to be changed and that he needed to accept it. Every time Will visited Caesar, Caroline almost always went with him. After Caesar and the apes broke out of the Shelter, Caroline finds Rodney locked in a cage. Caroline calls for Will and the visibly shaken man tells them that he heard Caesar speak. Caroline, confused, looks to Will who suddenly realizes where the apes are heading. They rush to the car and make their way towards the forest but became stuck in the middle of the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. Caroline kisses Will for luck before she watches him go after their wayward adoptive ape son. Caesar Caesar was Caroline's adoptive ape son. The pair meet at the San Francisco zoo when Caesar is three years old after Hunsiker's attack on him. Caroline takes an immediate liking to him and agrees to go on a date with Will after Caesar intervenes. When Caroline visits the Rodmans not long after Caesar's visit to the zoo, Caroline comments on how well Caesar is doing and reveals she thinks he's an amazing animal. She watches as Caesar shows off and openly shows his affections for Will by mockingly beating him up. She recommends that Caesar be taken to open space and travels with the Rodmans to the Muir Park Woods where they watch Caesar play. After five years, Caroline is dating Will and the three along with Charles are one big happy family. When Will reveals to Caesar how he came to be in his care, Caroline ultimately defends Caesar by telling Will that things aren't meant to be controlled. After Caesar is ordered by the courts to be taken to the San Bruno Primate Shelter, Caesar doesn't want to go inside. Caroline, gently tells him they'll go inside and see what it's like and takes his hand, gently guiding him inside. Once inside, Caroline is reluctant to leave Caesar but forces herself to and is able to pull Will out the door with her. Caesar is visibly distraught with the fact that his parents are living him in such a horrid place. As time goes on, Caroline visits Caesar with Will and checks him over for injuries. At one point, Caroline finds a cut on Caesar's hand and comments on how awfully he's been treated. The next time Caroline sees Caesar is on the Golden Gate Bridge where he has ordered a full scale attack. This is the last known time Caroline sees her adoptive son. Charles Rodman Charles was Caroline's unofficial father-in-law. Despite the limited interactions between the pair, Caroline deeply cared for Charles and was upset when he died. Charles thought of her as a daughter and Caroline came to consider him a father figure and had a deep bond when it came to Caesar and Will. They went to together with Will to the Muir Woods Park where they watched Caesar play. Notes * Caroline's exact fate is unknown, but it is speculated that Will and Caroline have died by the events of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, as James Franco and Freida Pinto were not asked to reprise their roles. An article by USA Today stated that Will (and possibly Caroline; not mentioned) died from the Simian Flu. According to an article in Collider from late April, producer Dylan Clark revealed Will and Caroline were never supposed to survive the end of Rise and that Will's death was a way of punishment for beginning the downfall of man via the ALZ-113. It is likely that, according to the global pandemic of ALZ-113 shown in the post credits, Caroline was infected by the ALZ-113. If so, it can be assumed that she was caught in the crossfire of the virus outbreak that was mentioned by Dreyfus which lasted four years before the battle caused the humans to turn on each other. Trivia * Dilshad Vadsaria auditioned for the role of Caroline. * An earlier version of the script gave this primatologist character the name "Dr. Molly Stewart", in reference to the doomed astronaut Stewart from the original 1968 movie. Dr. Stewart leaves her post at the zoo infirmary before Will gets the courage to ask her on a date, but years later she takes a voluntary position at the primate facility where Caesar is held and meets Will again, finally beginning a relationship with him then. * A different character in the same script was named "Caroline". A lab assistant with curly red hair, she and Will had a history together which he regretted but she wanted to continue. She may be similar to the character Linda. Image Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|He hasn't spent anytime with other chimps. ThumbnailCALWS0YU.jpg|Open Space. Caroline.jpg|In the Forest. References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Rodman Family Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims of the Simian Flu Category:Human Colony Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters